


Let's Get Fired Up!

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Category: Super Smash Brothers, Wii Fit (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Free Use, Licking, Multi, Public Sex, Sweat, muscular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: Let’s get fired up to do some exercise! Please ignore the people interrupting your instructor’s livestream, no matter what they do to distract you, or her.
Relationships: Wii Fit Trainer/Undisclosed
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Let's Get Fired Up!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke).

“A-three, and a-two, and a-one, good work, everybody!” She yelled in encouragement, coming up from the bounce of the final burpee in the set she’d been directing. She couldn’t see her class, but they could see her, through the camera positioned at the head of the studio, the red dot in the lens staring unflinchingly at her as she wiped her hair back and held out a thumbs-up in a smile.

Wii Fit Trainer had made her debut with one-on-one digital class exercises, for the game that gave her the title that had since eclipsed her name. Her career had mostly been overtaken by what had once been a cameo in Super Smash Brothers, and now served to take up the bulk of her time and energy. But she still liked to retreat to the simpler life of instructional fitness whenever she could. With her income, she probably could have afforded to set up a private studio in her home to make her material, but she preferred the energy and sociability of a public gym. 

The sports center had been taken aback by the offer from such a celebrated fighter-cum-fitness star, but they eagerly accepted the offer for her to rent out one of their floor studios for class instruction. It certainly brought them a bit of attention, and since her studio was one of those enclosed-box-spaces in the middle of the gym floor, with glass on all sides and workout padding for the floor, she was able to gather a fair few passerby as impromptu students. 

Wii Fit Trainer had already cut her teeth on prerecorded videos for her pilot program, so livestreaming her regimen for a real-time class was a natural step up. She couldn’t see her students, so the personability of in-person or even video-called group fitness was absent—she wasn’t able to offer feedback, or more specific encouragement—but she was quite happy with the reach she was able to get with such a setup.

As it was, Wii Fit Trainer consistently topped the charts when it came to viewership for live-streamed exercise, only ever rivaled by her male counterpart...and Samus Aran, who usually beat _both_ of them whenever the bounty hunter decided to stream her workout. Not that Wii Fit Trainer could blame her: the lady had a killer body, and what she lacked in audience chemistry she made up for with flexibility and...other characteristics.

Wii Fit Trainer wiped her forehead, smiling broadly. Her chalk-white skin was drained of any pigmentation, and when she was flushed or flustered, her cheeks turned a darker gray rather than red. She knew she was that color now, as sweat caked the back of her neck, her arms and her pits, and dotted and dripped down her clavicle, cleavage, and bellybutton. Good thing her getup was water-resistant: it wicked up perspiration like nobody’s business!

“Now then!” She beamed, alternating sides on a cross-body arm stretch while swiveling her waist and bouncing on her heels. “After a harder set like that, you’re going to want to stretch, but don’t take too long! Otherwise you’ll lose the adrenaline and the will to keep exercising. Once you’ve worked the more pressing aches out of your arms and thighs, you’ll want to move to a lighter group of reps to keep the blood going, without putting too much strain on too quickly! I’ve already loosened up my arms, so now I’m going to stretch out my legs. Observe!”

Giving the camera another wink—even if she couldn’t see them, it was important to make her audience know that she cared—Wii Fit Trainer released her breath and placed her right heel in front of her, toes pointing up, resting her hands on her hips and leaning forward until she could feel the pull in her hamstring and calf. Her left leg bent as she moved, and she inhaled as she held the pose, the tug along the underside of her right leg the sort of dull, looming pain that she knew would ease her tired muscles from so much jumping.

“There we go…” Wii Fit Trainer sighed in relief. She didn’t move when she heard the door to the studio open, the glass sliding to the side and then back shut. She’d been low on water, anyway, and by now the floor staff was good at preemptively refilling her bottle. She expected to hear them undo the cap and pour from their supply container, and then leave, so when she heard their footsteps approach, she was...well, no, she had to focus. She was nearly done with this side…

A hand reached out and brushed the back of her shoulder, almost daintily caressing the exposed skin between where the back of her top ended and the strap hooked around her neck. Wii Fit Trainer gasped, blinking, but didn’t move: she was in a pretty precarious position to fall, if she lost her balance. And besides, this wasn’t the most disruptive thing that had happened, anyway. Once, someone had tripped and sent a dumbbell flying into the glass wall, shattering it and, well, regardless, this wasn’t nearly as bad. 

She couldn’t see him—and the low pitch of his breath told her that yes, that was a “him”—and the glass wall past the camera didn’t give her a reflection. He didn’t do anything, just stood there, now rubbing her shoulders more purposefully, dragging his thumb along the outline of her shoulderblade, fingers reaching over to rest on the top of her clavicle. It was almost pleasant, almost...intimate, dare she say?

Wii Fit Trainer exhaled, though it sounded more like a sigh, and straightened up. Maybe the gym had sent a masseuse to ease her through the rest of her rented time. That was considerate of them. Without acknowledging the hand on her shoulder, or the man behind her, she spoke to the camera, and her livestream. “Now, make sure you do both sides whenever you stretch! Covering every muscle is important!”

Grinning, she stuck her left foot out, bending forward like she had before...and promptly yowled as the man behind her smacked her on the butt. His broad, wide hands struck her backside with a meaty _thud_ , leaving her whole body wobbling, her elbows windmilling as she tried to keep her stretched position without falling over. She could feel the ripple of his blow flow through her as he stepped slightly back, watching her rear jostle and shake before coming to a rest. 

Wii Fit Trainer was gobsmacked. She’d just gotten slapped on the ass live, in front of _all_ of her viewers. It should have been humiliating, degrading, utterly dehumanizing and unacceptable. By all rights, she should have turned and given him a taste of his own medicine, and then some, and then taken this to his higher-ups, if he was an employee.

But she wasn't feeling _any_ of those things. It was disruptive, yes, and distracting, but Wii Fit Trainer felt...relaxed? Accepting? She didn’t know. She wasn’t _inviting_ it, but...she had a workout to do, and the only thing that was more stupefying than the fact that a random man had just walked into her studio and smacked her on the rear was the reality that, well, she wasn’t all that perturbed by it. And maybe she could understand his temptation: standing behind her, he’d no doubt gotten a very, very nice view of her booty as she jutted it out in the act of moving into her stretch.

So she smiled, and moved a hand from her waist to hold a thumbs-up at the camera. She’d prove that _nothing_ would stop her workout, nothing at all! No matter what he did, well, Wii Fit Trainer wouldn’t give up!

He seemed to take that as an invitation to be bolder, both hands reaching forward to cup her ass, digging his thumbs into the firm, strong skin of her rear, stretching her yoga pants from the pressure of his pushing. His fingers splayed out, reaching to grab as much of Wii Fit Trainer’s asscheeks as he could, his palms flat against her bum. She bit her lip and tried to concentrate on her stretch, counting down the seconds in her head as if there _wasn’t_ a guy behind her grabbing her ass like his life depended on it. 

Okay, maybe not quite that fiercely, but he was taking his time to enjoy exploring her butt with his hands, roaming and dragging his fingers along the curve of it, then squeezing and groping more firmly. When she tensed, after a particular powerful press inward, he relaxed his hold and faded into a softer, slower kneading motion, pulling and squishing her pliable buttcheeks apart and together like it was warm, soft dough, ready to be shaped. She was quite proud of her gluteal musculature, but something about his grip made her rear feel like it had more _give_ than she had expected. Maybe she had to do more squats!

He released her butt and leaned forward. Wii Fit Trainer yelped as he dragged his tongue along the back of her shoulders, trailing up to the base of her neck, licking up the sweat droplets dotting her skin. He squeezed even closer to her, tilting his head to the side to lick behind her ear, and the hands that had been groping her ass rose to cup the bottom of her tits. She trembled, counting down the last few seconds of this stretch, wondering whether or not she’d lost count and would have to start over, when something...something stiffer and thicker rubbed between her covered buttcheeks.

Wii Fit Trainer flushed, face turning a deeper gray as her pallid blood rushed to her cheeks from the embarrassment. He smiled against her ear and gave the lobe a quick little kiss before getting back to licking at the sweat along the back of her jaw, slowly pumping his hips up and down to slide his clothed bulge along the crevice of her backside. His hands palmed, squeezed, and grabbed at her tits, rubbing her hardening nipples through her yoga top, but he moved with far less dexterity than when he’d worked his fingers over her butt. 

It was one thing to get her rear slapped on-stream, and another to get it groped...but for him to grind his dick against her ass while playing with her tits, for her whole audience to see? Obscene! Inappropriate! Unprofessional! So why didn’t she mind, and why didn’t she stop, and why was she pretending like nothing was going wrong? 

Well, to be fair, Wii Fit Trainer had worked out in more stressful situations. Every single Super Smash Brothers match was essentially a high-velocity injury-prone exercise class, after all, and that often led to situations that were...nearly as ridiculous as getting manhandled in front of a crowd, albeit a digital one. Though, as she chanced a glance at the clear glass walls that separated her from the gym floor, the little show was starting to attract even more attention than her regular performances did.

Nothing to do but keep going, then? At least as much as he let her.

“Now then!” Wii Fit Trainer panted, standing back straight with the man still grabbing and grinding against her. She felt terribly sticky and sweltering with sweat, and she marveled at how he could keep a grip on her slippery body. “Now that we’ve stretched out our arms and legs, let’s work on our core. Planks, everybody!”

The fellow groping her stepped back, out of her way, as she lowered herself to her hands and knees, then extended her legs behind her and held her upper body upwards with her arms extended. Straightening her back without curving it, she sucked in her stomach, tilted her head up to face the camera, and smiled.

“Now, when planking, the important thing is to keep your breathing s-steady.” Her voice wavered on the last word when the man got onto his back besides her, sliding closer to her and grabbing at one of her hanging tits. He rolled onto his side, so he was facing her with his other arm in the air, and dipped his head forward to bury his face between where her arm reached down to hold herself up and where it met her torso. With a deep sniff, he dug his nose into Wii Fit Trainer’s armpit and openly moaned, squeezing her tit harder. His eyelids fluttered, and from the side-glance she got, he was absolutely losing his mind as he took whiff after whiff of the salt and sweat of her armpit, tongue tickling at the skin therein. 

It was slightly ticklish. But only slightly! She wouldn’t lose focus, not even when…

...Not even when the door opened again, and two sets of footsteps sounded out across the floor. One heavier, one lighter, but both strong. Wii Fit Trainer couldn’t look around, eyes locked on the camera, body stiffened into her plank, but another pair of hands, these smaller and slimmer, came to rest on her butt, going through the same sorts of stroking and groping motions that she’d just escaped. She bit her lip and tried to look confident as the first new arrival went right at it, squeezing and pawing at her firm, muscular asscheeks with hungry hands. But where was the second?

Her question was answered when another man, more heavyset than the first, but still strong and brawny, came to stand by her head. She chanced a glance up, and in the process not only got a glimpse of just how tall he was, but also at how the crowd outside had grown even more. People were jostling for a place in front to watch her more closely now, but she wouldn’t be surprised if some of them resorted to just booting up her stream on their mobile devices to dodge the hassle.

And in front of them all, the fellow dropped his gym shorts and fell to his knees. Before Wii Fit Trainer could react, his thick, meaty dick was bobbing in front of her face, hairy and half-hard, growing stiffer as she watched. She gulped, blinking, baffled at what was going on, but...no, she wouldn’t give up, not now. But she couldn’t well suck his dick while holding such a difficult pose, especially with the others grabbing her…

He solved the dilemma for her. Turning slightly towards her, he smacked his cock across her face, whapping her nose with the side of it, scattering sweat droplets everywhere and leaving Wii Fit Trainer reeling and slightly dizzy. Her arms wobbled, but she kept herself upright, kept her stomach tucked in, in spite of the stimulation, and, thankfully, he was happy to just rub and slide his dick against her cheek, rather than strike her over and over with it. It smelled...well, how she expected a dick to smell when inside of someone’s exercise shorts during and after a workout. So, salty and slightly bitter and terribly, entrancingly musky. 

Wii Fit Trainer wasn’t sure how she kept up her plank without falling, even with one man groping her tit while he sniffed and licked her armpit, as another man rubbed his dick against her cheek, and a third individual groped and played with her ass. But it was almost more stimulation than she could really bear, and it was a wonder that she maintained _any_ kind of focus at all. 

“All...all right!” She said with an unsteady smile after counting down the painful, tense minutes to the end of that set. Planking was already a difficult exercise, and to do it while surrounded by so many other strong, virile, sweaty people as they played with her body didn’t make it any easier! “N-now that you’ve given your arms and core a good workout, let’s go for one more exercise on the upper body before we go on to legs!”

As she spoke, all the people fondling her got the message and stepped away. Reaching forward and grabbing at the two small dumbbells she had placed on the workout mat below the camera. Wiggling back into a raised kneel, Wii Fit Trainer risked another peek behind her, at the three people who’d taken the liberty of joining her, and enjoying her body. Two men and a woman stood there, stripping themselves from their workout clothes to reveal their forms in all their naked, musclebound, sweaty glory. The lady was taller than Wii Fit Trainer, and more powerfully built, and all three were staring at her with fixed, hungry gazes. The crowd outside had grown to a throng, as people pulled out their mobile devices and held them up, snapping pictures or taking videos as the scene devolved into some sort of bizarre public sexual spectacle.

Wii Fit Trainer gulped, but would not relent. She had gone too far to care about how this looked, or how weird and wild it all was. And, truthfully, some part of her _liked_ it, the attention and energy, even if it was...entirely divorced from how she expected her workouts to go. Ah, well.

“Now, for overhead tricep curls, you’ll want to grasp the dumbbells carefully! Don’t let them swing, and make sure to brace your core and glutes, and keep that hold for the whole of the movement. Follow my lead!” Wii Fit Trainer took a deep breath, released it, and raised the dumbbells above her head, palms facing together, her biceps by her ears, her arms held straight upwards. With a groan, she bent her elbows until the weights were behind her hair, and her forearms were parallel to the floor. Then, she straightened her arms again, and kept up the motion without locking up, her tits jiggling, shuddering, and heaving from the movement up and down as she jutted her bust out.

“K-keep it st-teady, and...eep!” Wii Fit Trainer couldn’t stop a little yelp from escaping her as the energized observers went back at her. The man who’d been whacking her cheek with his dick stood to the side, not blocking the camera, simply holding his length in his hands by her face. The other man, the first one and the one who’d been licking and sniffing at her armpit, stood opposite of him, the head of his shaft pointing towards that same crevice where her right arm met her shoulder, watching as it contracted and stretched with her tricep exercise. The woman, who’d been groping Wii Fit Trainer’s butt, knelt behind her, rubbing her crotch against the fitness instructor’s horizontal calves, bumping and sliding her slit along the skintight legging that covered the back of her chalky-thigh. 

“As-as you can see, keeping your arms from wobbling is...a challenge, ah!” Wii Fit Trainer gulped as the woman behind her reached forward, slipping her hands through the top of her shirt to cup her pale, milky tits from the back.

No, Wii Fit Trainer hadn’t worn a sports bra, and now she was thinking that maybe it would have been a better idea to do so. Then again, if she had been, then her boobs wouldn’t have been wobbling so strongly, and maybe that wouldn’t have prompted her feeling this lady’s fingers directly on the soft skin of her bosom. Always look on the bright side of things, especially in high-stress situations!

The men took that as their cue to get to work. Their meaty fists squeezed and pumped their cocks, stroking powerfully, forward and back, their hands smacking their nuts and leaving them swaying from the movement and force. Sweat scattered from their cockheads and ballsacks, leaving the whole place smelling richly of salt, warm fog, and sharp, eye-watering musk. 

Wii Fit Trainer could hear them grunting, _see_ their cocks bobbing and swaying as they jerked themselves off to the sight of her working out while getting her tits groped and her thigh grinded against. She didn’t stop her tricep curl, and the woman behind her leaned to the side so that the dumbbells didn’t hit her on the way down, using the chance to nibble and slurp at the trainer’s neck and clavicle. There were so, so many people outside, probably over the fire capacity for the gym floor, all watching, taking pictures and recording footage...and even more were tuning into her stream. She _had_ to have eclipsed Samus’s numbers by now!

Something in Wii Fit Trainer’s core, and crotch, was aching, twinging, in an exciting way. She hadn’t felt this in some time, and it wasn’t quite enough and she didn’t understand how, but this was...working. Working in ways she’d gone without for far too long. Being used by a trio, while dozens more watched in person, and hundreds more online, openly employed as a masturbatory tool while still exercising and fulfilling every fitness-related sexual fantasy was...well, it felt good! It felt dang good!

“S-s-so! F-for the e-end of your tr-tricep curls, you’re go-going to want to...mff!” Wii Fit Trainer squealed as the man beating his dick by her face smacked her across the nose with his cock again, and the one jerking off by her armpit slid his shaft along the slippery, sweaty crevice. The woman feeling her up pinched her pale nipples, pressing down on her tits to make them look fuller, wider than they already were.

“K-keep your arms fr-from w-wo-wobbling as you g-go down from the c-url and c-c-c...cometoastop!” Wii Fit Trainer moaned, thighs clenching, even as they stayed spread while warmth suffused her, soaking the crotch of her yoga pants with her orgasm as her whole body trembled. Her vision swam, her nostrils flared, her lips parted into an uneasy pant, and she couldn’t properly understand her own words. She couldn’t keep her own advice, and her arms shuddered as she brought the weights down in front of her and dropped them onto the workout mat. 

The woman groping her from behind took the chance to kiss the back of Wii Fit Trainer’s jaw, nipping at the skin as she trailed her lips up to the instructor’s ears. Her tits pressed firmly against the trainer’s back, her pawing of their tits devolving into rough, harsh pulls, squeezes, and tugs as she rocked and tensed, and Wii Fit Trainer felt new wetness growing on her leg from her partner’s own peak. 

Both men, driven by the sight before them, came furiously. The one in front of her splattered Wii Fit Trainer across the face, scattering thick spurts and ropes of cum across her features, a clearer white than the chalky tone of her skin, but still more visible when it dusted her gray hair with sticky warmth. It splashed onto her tongue, her nose and cheeks and brow and chin, and dripped messily onto her sore, still-groped tits. The one to her side dragged his cock along the curve of her armpit, sloppily spraying the crevice with his load, firing off streaks of cream onto her side, and the edge of her tit. Both men’s eruptions oozed down to the workout mat, soaking the floor with their spend.

And just as quickly, they stepped away. The men wiped their dicks clean on her hair and shirt, the woman gave her sticky kiss on the lips, and then they were moving back. Wii Fit Trainer fell forward, tired and dizzy, and only thought to look around after a moment of confusion and overstimulation.

Oh. There was a queue, now, to enter the studio. A line of people had started to become clear to Wii Fit Trainer, standing by the door, stepping to the side as the three people who’d joined her exited with their clothes in hand. All of them were waiting for the chance to use and enjoy her.

Four stepped forward, a quartet of young men that she recognized from the local college swim team. They grinned with a mixture of sheepishness, anticipation, awe and anxiety. 

Well, Wii Fit Trainer wouldn’t be much of a fitness instructor if she left them unattended, now, would she? But that didn’t mean she’d stop her exercises, even to let them pleasure themselves with her.

So the group of four stepped forward, and she adjusted herself into position, as the camera kept blinking away, broadcasting everything that happened to all her viewers, while the cameras and videos of all the other witnesses plastered Wii Fit Trainer’s face and actions across the whole internet. Ah, the price of fame and good health!


End file.
